This invention relates generally to a golf glove, and more particularly to a golf glove which helps a golfer maintain a secure and comfortable interlocking grip of the hands around a golf club handle.
All successful golfers share one common trait: consistency. To achieve this consistency, a successful golfer maintains the proper interlocking grip of the hands around the golf club handle on every stroke. A proper grip begins by laying the handle of the golf club diagonally across the palm and fingers of the uppermost or "leading" hand (the left hand for right-handed golfers; the right hand for left-handed golfers), in a line running generally from the second joint from the tip of the index finger to the crease in the outer edge of the palm approximately 1/2" to 1" below base of the pinky. The handle is held in such a way that the club head is pointing away from the body. The leading hand is then gently wrapped around the club handle with the thumb pointing directly down the handle toward the club head. Next, the other hand (the "following" hand) is placed on the club handle below the leading hand (that is, closer to the club head) such that the following hand pinky finger is held between the index and middle fingers of the leading hand to form an interlocking hand grip. The following hand is then also wrapped around the club handle, at which point the ball of the following hand thumb should be positioned atop the leading hand thumb.
If this proper interlocking grip is achieved and maintained, a golfer can obtain significant consistency from stroke to stroke. However, the consistency achieved by successful golfers invariably results from a great deal of practice, which itself entails an enormous number of strokes using the same interlocking grip each time. Repeatedly maintaining the interlock of the following hand pinky finger between the index and middle fingers of the leading hand can be difficult, especially when the golfer becomes weary after many such strokes during the same outing. Moreover, the repetitious gripping of the following hand pinky finger between the leading hand index and middle fingers can cause discomfort and skin irritation on all three fingers due to chafing. In addition, the interlocking grip is prone to slippage as a result of fatigue or when these fingers become wet due to rain, sweat and the like.
To alleviate some of these problems, many golfers wear a conventional glove on their leading hand. Such gloves typically have five finger openings, one for each of the fingers of the leading hand. While such gloves help prevent chafing on and between the index and middle fingers of the leading hand, these gloves do not prevent such chafing and irritation on the following hand pinky finger. In fact, these gloves are typically made of material which is rougher than human skin and therefore tend to increase the irritation and chafing of the following hand pinky finger. Further, these conventional gloves do nothing to help stabilize the following hand pinky finger in the proper position relative to the leading hand, and without slippage, to ensure a secure interlocking grip. Even if two gloves are used, neither glove ensures that the following hand pinky finger is stabilized in the proper position for a secure interlocking grip.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a golf glove covering the leading hand which helps a golfer maintain a consistent and secure interlocking grip without slippage and without irritation or chafing of the following hand pinky finger or the leading hand index and middle fingers.